Talk:Hollyleaf
Style Concerns *Needs Outcast Section expanded *Should we take down Sunrise as a 'dead appearance' since it wasn't confirmed that she died? --Insaneular 20:36, 12 June 2009 (UTC)Insaneular I took care of that, but what we really need: *Needs Eclipse Section expanded The family tree needs to be fixed i tried but ended up messing it up hollyleaf and her brothers are the children of squirrelflight and brambleclaw Cloverfang CloverxLion...xLizard Read The Bravest! 01:20, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Nope they are Leafpool's and Crowfeather's. Brambleclaw14 Talk 10:01, November 25, 2009 (UTC) What's up with the pic? I've noticed this on a few other pages (Spottedleaf, for example.) How come on the character pixels portion of the article Hollyleaf's warrior image shows while up at the top it's screwed up. (if you understand what I'm talking about here...) Whoever fixed it, yay! -sonicx3- 18:25, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Discussion :The discussion is now on Forum:Is Hollyleaf dead or alive?. continue all of it there. Not here. This is for discussing how the article can be made better. -- 20:12, 17 June 2009 (UTC) why does it say "there will be three cats with the power of the stars in their paws and the rustle of an ancient wind" what do they mean by ancient wind? Character Art? As she is a fluffy black she-cat, shouldn't she be a long hair? Fidelis359 05:16, September 6, 2009 (UTC) What is with her picture? She's black, not gray!--Nightfall101 00:45, October 17, 2009 (UTC) A black cat has to be veryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy dark gray. Or the lineart won't show. TurkeystormThanks! :) 19:36, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Family hey i just thought of something, you know how she is overly obsessed with the warrior code and was super mad when she found out she was half-clan. I base thing info on leafpool's family tree but Hollyleaf, jayfeather, and lionblaze are all distant kin of WINDSTAR! lol i would just love to see her reaction. --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 01:48, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Family resemblance's Ok I just noticed something Lionblaze = pelt Fire and Squirrel eyes = Leafpool Jayfeather = pelt Quince and Ruby eyes = Crowfeather Hollyleaf = pelt ?????? eyes = Squirrel and Fire People say she has her dads pelt but she dosnt! Holly's pelt is black but Crows is very DARK gray NEARLY black. --Shenzi100 17:54, November 18, 2009 (UTC)Shenzi100 Quince isn't related to Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, or Lionblaze. And how'd Ruby get into this?--Dragonfrost 18:52, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Could you guys take this to the forums? This is for talk on improving the article.--Mousetalon 18:56, November 21, 2009 (UTC) your right hollyleaf jayfeather and lion blaze arent related to them but ruby is. there grandfathe firestars half brother is scouge and soocks and scourges sister is rubb Hollyleaf is like Leopardfoot who is her great-great aunt Black she-cat with green eyes. and Jayfeather is like crowfeather and ashfoot and dead foot who was crowfeather's father (reavealed in a online chat with the erins)but tabby and also kind of like willowpelt,sootfur, and rainwhisker and cinderheart all of who are his kin. lionblaze is like sandstorm,firestar, and leafpool with AMBER eyes! Hollyleaf's listing as a "Bad Cat" I think that everything hollyleaf did was what she thought was right. Other cats listed, like Tigerstar, knew exactly what they were doing was wrong but did it anyway. I mean youve gotta give this cat some credit. She is obsessed with the warrior code, kills Ashfur so the clan can remain the same (now I know murdering Ashfur was wrong, but think of what he was going to do) has to live with the fact that she was born completely out of the warrior code. I'm not saying that you should put at the top of the "Good Cats" list, I'm just saying for starclan's sake just give her a little credit and take her off! I totally agree! Sure Hollyleaf went a little, erm..... wacko at the end, but youv'e gotta give this cat a bit of credit! PLEASE FOR STARCLANS SAKE LISTEN TO PPL LIKE US! -Mosspelt Okay, I guess, but she killed Ashfur to stop him him from telling everone that Crow and Leaf were her parents. She killed him, then she tells everyone herself, ruining everybody's life. And she knew exactly what she was doing when she almost force fed death-berries to Leafpool. She didn't, but that was only after Leafpool told her that she would suffer more if she went on living. I liked Hollyleaf at first, but then she ruined everybody's life. I think Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight might have been able to work it out if Squirrelflight herself had told Brambleclaw--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 05:30, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I think Jayfeather and Lionblaze thing Hollyleaf went to the Dark Forest wich is totally UNFAIR! Quick Question Since that Hollyleaf isn't apart of ThunderClan, souldn't her charat say Past:ThunderClan Present:Unknown? --Spottedwing 01:31, December 15, 2009 (UTC) [['I HATE HOLLYLEAF! SHE RUINED EVERYONES LIFE!']] Hollyleaf Look, I know Hollyleaf killed Ashfur, but it was kind of like a 2 way trap, you know? She went a little overboard, but you've gotta admit; she's got nerve. P.S. I'm talking about the good kind.-- 22:25, December 25, 2009 (UTC)Scarletwing and Basilfur